warioware CUT
by barrylawn
Summary: wario must make a new game and stop orbulon from killing world CAN HE DO IT?


WARIOWARE: CUT

by barry

one day kak and ana were in there dojo traning to be ace samurais

"bad bad BAAAAAAD" shouted their leader the steel samurai "yu two are FAIL! GET OUUUUUUT" and he took out a samurai spear and went to cut them but they ran

"hey kek" said ana

"wat" said kat

"did yu see the way he cut?"

"WOW!"

they grin at their new idea

wario was gonna give dem some money

for once

they ran all the way to warios house and kicked down his door

"WAAAAAH!" shouted wario waking up "whos a der?!" he yelled getting out of bed and charging down stairs liek dat dragon guy from 2001 or somtin

"wario we have an ideaaaaaaaaaa" shouted ana

"wah? ok what"

they went into warios game office where he makes games and ideas and draws the art useed in those games

"a game where we CUT everything" siad kat

"WAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAH" laughed wario "EXCELLENT! it will be famous game in the world!"

he gave kar and ama the bucks and they went to do stuff with it

wario drew a canvas over himself and turn into artsy wario

he drew a REALLY big game with sissers and paper

"MY PASTERMIECE!" shouted wario finishing the drawing and it came to life

but when it did

it turned into a shit

"WHAAAA- oh yeh i can only draw like 3 tings DAMMT"

so he drew a W and turn back to normal wario

"well crap better get this idea to the coder"

he ran outside but when he did ORBULONS SPACE SHIT CAME DOWN

"GREETING EARTHLING I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU"

"WHAAAAT" shouted wario "NO! YU CANT KILL ME!"

"im sorry wario but theres nothing to do wit yu anymore so ill just kill everyone since i cant have fun with dem any more BA HA HA HA HAAAAA"

"DAMMIT ILL SHOW YOU!"

wario ran to the garbaj and took out his bike

but it wouldnt start

"BAAAAH!" he shouted and then he saw mona driving past

he charged at her and threw her off her bike and he got on and drove to town

"FAGGET!" shoted mano

he drove down the street and got off her bike (geddit because its monas not warios so its hers not his you guys are dumb) and ran to 9 volts house

it took 5 hours but eventually he got to the house

"daammit i shuda got off the bik later" sweat wario

the door open

"hey wario what is it" siad 9 volt

wario threw the game idea in his face

"CODE THIS LITTLE NERD!" shouted wario

"but mom want me to clean my-"

"FUCK HER! THE WORLD DEPENS ON THIS!"

"woaaaah okay" said volt

he ran up to his lab

"NINE GET OUTTA THE LAB" shouted five volt but wario kicked her in the face and locked her in the basement because anyone siding with orbulon was a villain to him.

a little later nine came out with the new warioware game

"ok ive got a bunch of people to put their microgames in it like mona jimmy kat ana me-"

"ok ok wat about orbulon"

"sorry cant get in contact with him"

"DAMMIT! HARRY AHP!" he grabbed the game and the cock started ticking down from 10 minutes (yknow like in wario land 4)

he ran out the door and down de drive way and jump on her bike at the gate

he drove down to the city as fast as he could

"WHER IS ORBUL0N" shouted wario and den someone pointed up and he saw the pig ship above that japanish tower thing in the first game that that skeleton took over

there was tunder everywhere

everyone was screaming and trying to escap from the tower

wario ran up the tower and faced orbs

"ORBS YOU FAGGOT ILL KILL YOU!"

"ah aha ha ha ha ha!" laugh orbulalien "NO!"

they ran at each other and fought

wario try to beat orbuls with his charge but obelan used advanced alien telportation and technology to warp around and kicked him in the back

he punched him in the gut and he FLEW OFF THIS BUILDING

"LMAOOOOO" laughed orbulon crying of laughter and he danced to humpty dumpty by queen its a great song you shud listen to it n this next part of the story.

he dance to the song but wario was all like

"not on my watch"

and he climbed back up the tower because it turns out he grabbed a conveniently placed flag pole just below the roof like that one scene in professor laytons eternal diva thats how badass it was.

"WHAAAAT" shouted orbuon

but then wario turned to the police

"TAKE THAT OFFICERS" cakled wario and he splashed atriquonine in peoples faces and they die

"WHY YU DOING THAT" shouted orbulon

"because i cant let them kill you!" wario took out his game

"what is that" said orbulon

"this is warioware CUT its all about cutting people up why dont you make your own microgames thats your calling in life wright?"

"yeah" said orbulon and he made hard microgames

"launching fire canon in 2 minutes" said the loud annoying voice

"AAAAH WE GOTTA STOP IT" shouted wario

he ran up to the ship

"launching fire cannon in 1 minute 50 seconds" siad the loud annoying voice

wairo search the orbudeck

"launching fire canon in 1 minute 20 seconds" said the loud annoying voice

wario found a red button on the orbudeck

it opened the stop cannon switch

"launching fire canon in 1 minute 30 seconds" said the loud annoying voice

wario ran to the stop fire cannon button

"launching fire canon in 1 min-"

"OMFG shut up your more annoying than the incinerator in 99!"

"sorry"

wario hit the stop cannon button and the cannon stop

"launching fire canon in never" said the loud annoying voice

"fucking thank you"

wario left the ship and everyone cheered for him and picked him up and carred him to the town hall

"thank YOU" said wario

he had just received his award of earth defense and he was so happy

"i would like to dedotate my award to all my friends 9 volt kat ana orbulon jimmy but not mona FUCK YOU MONA!"

THE END

EPILOG

"hey sumone let me out" shouted the basement door


End file.
